mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowe Królestwo (odcinki)/Transkrypt
__FORCETOC__ Część 1 :Strażnik: Wieści z północy kraju, wasza wysokość! :Księżniczka Celestia: Tak? :Strażnik: Dowiedziałem się właśnie, że TO do nas wróciło! :Księżniczka Celestia: wzdycha Wezwać Cadance i Shining Armora! :Strażnik 2: Rozkaz! :wybiegają z sali :Księżniczka Celestia: Najdroższa Twilight, wzywam Cię pilnie do Canterlotu! :piosenka tytułowa] :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie moje pióra? Kompendium Magii, 36 tomów! Gdzie one są? Fiszki! Muszę zrobić fiszki! Spike, chcę, żebyś mnie przepytał! Ze wszystkiego! Z całej mojej wiedzy! Calutkiej! Yyy, to wciąż za mało fiszek... :Spike: Twilight, weź się opanuj! To tylko test! :Twilight Sparkle: To tylko test? TYLKO TEST!? Księżniczka Celestia mnie wzywa do siebie na dywanik, a ty każesz mi się opanować, bo to jest TYLKO TEST!? :Spike: Yyy, tak! :Applejack: Przyjęła to wcale nie najgorzej... jak na nią. :wysadza bibliotekę :Księżniczka Luna: Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym też poszła? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie. Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor już są na miejscu, a inni dołączą wkrótce. :Księżniczka Luna: Magia królestwa jest potężna, nie może znowu upaść, siostro. :Księżniczka Celestia: Zadanie jej się powiedzie. A kiedy je wykona, będziemy miały pewność, że jest gotowa. :Twilight Sparkle: chrząka :Księżniczka Celestia: Zaufaj mi, siostrzyczko. :Twilight Sparkle: Wzywałaś mnie? Zrobisz mi test? Przyniosłam pióra i wielki zwój papieru! :Twilight wysypują się z toreb i rozwija się długi, pusty zwój :Twilight Sparkle: Och, przepraszam! :zaczyna zwijać zwój :Księżniczka Celestia: Mam dla ciebie inny sprawdzian. Chodzi o Kryształowe Królestwo. :Twilight Sparkle: Kryształowe Królestwo? A niech to, naprawdę się uczyłam, ale nic o tym nie ma w moich książkach! :Księżniczka Celestia: Wiem o tym. Mało kto pamięta o jego istnieniu. Nawet wiem o nim niewiele. To, co wiem na pewno, to to, że posiada wielką moc. Tysiąc lat temu, król Sombra, jednorożec o sercu czarnym jak noc, podbił kryształowe królestwo. :używa magii aby pokazać Twilight jak wyglądało Królestwo :Księżniczka Celestia: W końcu go pokonano. Utracił władzę i został wysłany na mroźną północ. Jednak zanim odszedł zdążył rzucić klątwę, w wyniku której Królestwo zniknęło. Gdy w królestwie zapanuje nadzieja i miłość, będzie to z korzyścią dla całej Equestrii. Jeśli zwyciężą strach i nienawiść... :używa czarnej magii :Księżniczka Celestia: Pomóż mi znaleźć sposób, żeby je uratować. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja mam Ci pomóc ocalić całe królestwo? :Księżniczka Celestia: Jak już mówiłam, to będzie sprawdzian. Jestem pewna, że go zdasz. :Twilight Sparkle: Od czego zacząć? :Księżniczka Celestia: Dołącz do Księżniczki Cadance i Shining Armora. :Twilight Sparkle: Mój brat tam jest? :Księżniczka Celestia: Owszem. Twoi przyjaciele także tam będą. Jestem przekonana, że ci się uda. A kiedy wrócisz, rozpoczniesz zupełnie nowy, wyższy etap studiów. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, jeśli zawiodę? :Księżniczka Celestia: Przestań! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, jeżeli... :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie zawiedziesz. Ale, Twilight, zapamiętaj, że tylko ty sama możesz pomóc Księżniczce Cadance i Shining Armorowi uratować Kryształowe Królestwo. Zrozumiałaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Mhm. :Księżniczka Celestia: Więc idź. Czasu jest niewiele. :Spike: O! Twilight! Ale szybko! Niech zgadnę - szóstka z plusem? Bez plusa? Piątka? Och! Twilight! Czy ty go... oblałaś? :The Failure Song :Spike: Właściwie to.. niby na co? :Applejack: Twilight! Zdałaś test?! :Pinkie Pie: Będziemy świętować sukces razem z Księżniczką Celestią! Haha! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie całkiem. Jedziemy do Kryształowego Królestwa! :Twilight: Hę? Kryształowego? :Rarity: Ha! A tyle było gadania, że za dużo szalików! :Spike: Ech.. Ja nic nie mówię.. Au! Ej, zaraz, nie będę tego sam dźwigał! Wracaj! :Shining Armor: Twilight! :Twilight: Shining Armor?! :Shining Armor: Twily, dojechałaś! Ruszajmy się! Lepiej nie być na ulicy po zmierzchu. :Fluttershy: Em.. A to niby dlaczego? :Shining Armor: Powiedzmy, że królestwo powróciło w towarzystwie. :Coś się chce dostać do środka, to pewnie jednorożec, który przeklął to miejsce! :Twilight: Ale Księżniczka Celestia wysłała mnie tutaj, abym chroniła królestwo! Jeśli Sombra nie może się dostać to znaczy, że jest bezpieczne. :Fluttershy: A..a..a! Czy to o czymś takim mówiłeś?! :Shining Armor: Ach.. Musimy się ukryć w królestwie! Szybko! :Twilight: Szybko! :Shining Armor: Już prawie! :mane 6 dyszą :Twilight: Czy wszyscy cali? :Dash, Fluttershy i Applejack: Tak, jasne! :Twilight: Ojej! Shining Armor! Twój róg! :Pinkie Pie: Błyskastycznie! :Rarity: Jak pięknie! Wspaniałe miejsce! Och! Ja..Ja..Ja po prostu brak mi słów! :Applejack: Skup się, Rarity! Mamy pomóc Twilight! A nie podziwiać widoki! :Rainbow Dash: O co tyle hałasu? Zwykłe, stare zamczysko jak ich wiele. :Rarity: Och! Och! Zwykłe, stare?! Czyż ty oszalała?! Spójrz tylko na kształty! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie: Hahaha! :Rarity: Też coś. :Twilight: Cadance! :i Cadance: Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami! Klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami! Hahahaha! :Księżniczka Cadance: Musimy się wybrać na pogaduchy, kiedy już Equestrii nic nie będzie groziło. Och.. :Twilight: Co ci jest..? :Shining Armor: Cadance używa swojej magii by szerzyć miłość i światłość. To właśnie one nas chronią, ale nie sypia, ledwo co je. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale Król Sombra potrafi złamać moje czary. :Księżniczka Cadance: Nic mi nie będzie, dam sobie radę. :Shining Armor: Nie da sobie rady. Nie może tak dłużej, a kiedy jej magia się wyczerpie... Widziałaś co nas czeka na zewnątrz. :Twilight: Po to tu jestem. :Applejack: Jak i my wszystkie. :Twilight: Mhm. :Shining Armor: Cadance ze wszystkich sił stara się podtrzymać swój czar, a ja czuwam nad spokojem w naszej arktycznej krainie. Nie mogę pogadać z Kryształowymi Kucykami. :Rarity: Co ty powiesz! Aaa! To one istnieją?! :spoglądają na Rarity :Rarity: Ee..yhm. Proszę, mów dalej. :Shining Armor: A jestem pewny, że one wiedzą, jak chronić królestwo bez nadużywania magii księżniczki. :myśli :Twilight Sparkle: Zrobię wywiad. :Shining Armor: Ee..? :Twilight Sparkle: To pewnie część sprawdzianu. Zebrać informacje od kryształowych kucyków i ci je dostarczyć. Uwielbiam takie zadania. Zawsze chciałam to zrobić. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Kto by nie chciał? :Pinkie Pie: Och, niech zgadnę. Może Spike? Nie, Fluttershy? Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: O nic się nie martw. Jestem w tym naprawdę dobra. :Twilight Sparkle: Jesteś pewna? Ale tak na 100%? :Kryształowy Kucyk: Przykro mi. Chciałabym pomóc, ale nie pamiętam, co się działo nim Król Sombra doszedł do władzy. :się oczy Króla Sombry :Kryształowy Kucyk: A z czasów jego rządów nie chcę niczego pamiętać. Ochhh... :mówi do Spike :Twilight Sparkle: Pewnie przez klątwę Króla, kucyki nie są z kryształu. :Kryształowy Kucyk: To już naprawdę 1000 lat? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. :Kryształowy Kucyk: A czuję, jakby to było ledwie wczoraj. :Twilight Sparkle: Każdy mały szczegół jest dla nas ważny. :Kryształowy Kucyk: Dam znać. :drzwi :Spike: Co za strata czasu. :Twilight Sparkle: Może dziewczyny coś zwojują. :Rainbow Dash: Sposób ochrony królestwa. Wiesz coś o tym, czy tracę czas? :Kryształowy Kucyk: Bardzo żałuję. Nie wiem. :Rainbow Dash: No weź. Musisz coś wiedzieć. :Kryształowy Kucyk: Niestety, nie mam żadnych informacji. :Rainbow Dash: Ochhhhh... :Fluttershy: Och..Em.. Przepraszam. Ochh... No cześć. Mogę cię spytać? :się wścieka :Fluttershy: Och, to nic takiego. Widzę, że jesteście zajęci. :Pinkie Pie: Zawsze chciałam być szpiegiem. :z liny :Kryształowy Kucyk #1: Mam wrażenie, że czegoś brakuję. :Kryształowy Kucyk #2: No wiem. Wygląda tak samo, ale nie jest takie samo. :Pinkie Pie: Właśnie, bo nie jest. :Kryształowy Kucyk #1: Aaa. To szpieg. :uciekają :Pie spada z liny :Pinkie Pie: No nie. Jak na to wpadli? Aaa. Pewnie zauważyli gogle. Uuu. Noktowizor. :Rarity jako kryształowy kucyk :Rarity: A kiedy potrząśniesz grzywą, to zalśni całą tęczą kolorów. Och. Pomyślcie, czy nie byłoby mi do twarzy? :Kucyki patrzą na Rarity :Rarity: Taka błyszcząca! Hahaha... :Kucyki uciekają :Rainbow Dash: Ach. Mnie się nie poszczęściło. :Rarity: Ooo. Mnie też nie. :Pie w kamuflażu przedstawiający Fluttershy :Pinkie Pie: Kucyki mnie poznały. Powtarzam. Zostałam rozpoznana. :Twilight Sparkle: Rozumiem. :Applejack: Wszystko na nic. Te kucyki cierpią na jakąś zbiorową amnezję, albo coś. Udało mi się tylko ustalić coś o bibliotece. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Och! Naprawdę? To czemu nie mówisz! :'Applejack: Yyy... No właśnie mówię. :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Ależ to.. Nie wiem jak to wyrazić. Po prostu brak mi słów. :Bibliotekarka: Echem. W czym mogę służyć? :Twilight Sparkle: Więc, szukamy tu książki. :Bibliotekarka: Jest ich tu sporo. :Twilight Sparkle: To fakt. Zatrzęsienie książek. :Applejack: My szukamy historii. Chcemy ustalić, jak królestwo chroniło się przed niebezpieczeństwem. :Bibliotekarka: Tak, oczywiście. Historia...historia... A, tak! :Twilight Sparkle: A powie nam pani, gdzie ona jest? :Bibliotekarka: Ja niestety nie pamiętam. Nie wiem czy w ogóle tu pracuję. :Rainbow Dash: Och! :Twilight Sparkle: To my się rozejrzymy. Na pewno ją znajdziemy. :Bibliotekarka: Dajcie znać, jak się uda. :Pinkie Pie: Równiacha. :książki :Applejack: Kto jeszcze myśli, że nic z tego nie będzie? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Tak! Historia Kryształowego Królestwa. Mam nadzieję, że coś tu znajdziemy. :Twilight Sparkle: O jarmarku. Według księgi, zapoczątkowała go pierwsza królowa i stał się tu ważną tradycją. Odbywał się co roku, aby "odnowić ducha miłości i jedności, które ochroni królestwo przed złem". Możemy to wcielić w życie. Wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć jest tutaj. :Shining Armor: To kapitalny pomysł! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma chwili do stracenia. Chodź, Spike. Czeka nas cała masa roboty. :The Ballad of the Crystal Empire :Twilight Sparkle: Coś wspaniałego! Nie dałabym sobie rady bez was. Rzucę okiem, czy wszystko jest w porządku. A potem możemy zaczynać. :Applejack: Co to takiego? :Twilight Sparkle: Wyczytałam, że serce z kryształu zawsze stało w centrum. Trochę czarów i wycięłam to nowe serce. :Applejack: Dobra robota. Widzę, że wszystko jest zapięte na ostatni guzik. :Pie gra na kryształowym rogu :Twilight Sparkle: Uwaga, uwaga! :Pie przerywa graniem :Pinkie Pie: Hehehe. Wtopa. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehem. Uwaga, uwaga! Księżniczka Cadance i Książę Shining Armor zapraszają wszystkie kucyki do wzięcia udziału w jarmarku. :kucyki stają się kryształowe :Pie i Twilight Sparkle przybijają kopytka :Applejack: Chodźcie, chodźcie! Jest jedzenie i picie. Będą gry i zabawy, a na środku placu Kryształowe Serce. :u kryształowych kucyków :Rainbow Dash: Widzisz, jaki odlot? Czujesz ducha miłości i jedności? Przegryziesz coś? Co na przykład? Ciasto z jagodami czy gotowaną kukurydzę? Zawsze są takie niemrawe? :Kryształowy kucyk #1: Gdy na to patrzę, czuję jakby mi wracała pamięć. Zaczynam sobie przypominać. :Kryształowy kucyk #2: Ja też. :Kryształowe kucyki #1 i #2: Och, Kryształowe Serce! :Kryształowy kucyk #2: Myślisz, że jest prawdziwe? :Rainbow Dash: Wiadoma sprawa. Nie może być jarmarku bez Kryształowego Serca. :Bibliotekarka: Oczywiście, że nie. Jarmark urządzano po to, by dodać kucykom animuszu, by ich energia zasiliła kryształ, które chroni nasze królestwo. A ja pracuję w bibliotece! :Rainbow Dash: O co chodzi z tym zasilaniem serca? :Bibliotekarka: Nie wiem jak je znaleźliście. Król Sombra je przed nami ukrył i zaginęło bez śladu. Oby nadal było takie potężne, jak kiedyś. Em, co tak pachnie? :Dash bierze flagę i zakrywa nią serce :Twilight Sparkle: Co ty? :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć. :balkonie :Twilight Sparkle: Nie miałam o tym pojęcia. W księdze nie ma słowa o zasilaniu serca przez kucyki. Brakuje jednej kartki. Jak mogłam nie zauważyć? :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie martw się, Twilight! :upada :Shining Armor: Twily! :tarcza się urywa :Sombra atakuje :Lektor: Koniec części pierwszej :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Część 2 :Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku :Twilight Sparkle: Wzywałaś mnie? Zrobisz mi test? :Księżniczka Celestia: Chodzi o Kryształowe Królestwo. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja mam ci pomóc ochronić całe królestwo? :Księżniczka Celestia: Lecz musisz to zrobić sama. Pamiętaj. :Twilight Sparkle: A jeśli zawiodę? :Shining Armor: Powiedzmy, że królestwo powróciło w towarzystwie. :Twilight Sparkle: Szybko! :Pinkie Pie: Błyskastycznie! :Shining Armor: Cadance ze wszystkich sił stara się podtrzymać swój czar, a ja czuwam nad spokojem w naszej arktycznej krainie. Nie ma jak pogadać z kryształowymi kucykami. :Rarity: To one istnieją?! :Kryształowy Kucyk: Chciałabym pomóc, ale nie pamiętam, co się działo nim Król Sombra doszedł do władzy. :Twilight Sparkle: Historia Kryształowego Królestwa. Wyczytałam, że serce z kryształu zawsze stało w centrum. Trochę czarów i wycięłam to nowe serce. :Bibliotekarka: Jarmark urządzano po to, by dodać kucykom animuszu, by ich energia zasiliła kryształ, które chroni nasze królestwo. :Rainbow Dash: Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie miałam o tym pojęcia. :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie martw się, Twilight. :Shining Armor: Twily! :piosenka tytułowa] :Shining Armor: To atak na królestwo! :wyczarowała magiczną tarczę :odcina połowę rogu Króla Sombry :Shining Armor: Muszę znaleźć Kryształowe Serce. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie zostań tu z Cadance! Ona cię potrzebuje. Ja odzyskam serce. :Rainbow Dash: Do dzieła! :Twilight Sparkle: Zastanawiałam się, na czym polega test Celestii. Pewnie chodzi o odzyskanie serca. Dla was jest inne zadanie! :Rainbow Dash: Jakie? :Twilight Sparkle: Wy powinnyście się zająć rozkręceniem jarmarku. :Rainbow Dash: Co?! Podczas ataku na królestwo? :Twilight Sparkle: Jarmark został wskrzeszony po to, by dodać kucykom animuszu, który ma aktywować serce. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. No i? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli kucyki odkryją, że Król Sombra chce na nowo podbić królestwo, to od razu podupadną na duchu. I choćbym nawet znalazła serce, ono nie zacznie działać. Macie sprawić by się dobrze bawiły. :Rainbow Dash: Rozkręcić jarmark tak, by się wszyscy dobrze bawili. Jasna sprawa. :Shining Armor: Twily! Bądź ostrożna. :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze. :Dash mówi do ucha Rarity, co Twilight postanowiła zrobić :Rarity: Aaa! :kucyki patrzą na Rarity :Rarity: Em.. Z tamtej strony malowanie twarzy dla naszych milusińskich. Haha. :mówi do ucha Spike'owi, co Rainbow Dash jej powiedziała :Spike: Co robi Twilight?! :Rarity: Spike po prostu uwielbia, kiedy mu malują pyszczek. Haha :Rainbow Dash: Kto zagra na skrzydłówce? :Pinkie Pie: Ja zagram na skrzydłówce. :Rainbow Dash: Kto jeszcze zagra na skrzydłówce? :Pinkie Pie: Ja zagram na skrzydłówce! :Spike: Twilight, czekaj! Ja idę z tobą. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie możesz. Sama muszę odzyskać Kryształowe Serce. :Spike: No wiem. Nie kiwnę pazurem, by ci pomóc. :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko żebyś pamiętał! :Spike: Dokąd idziemy? :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba wiem, gdzie Król Sombra ukrył serce. :Spike: Na zamku? :Twilight Sparkle: Król musiał wiedzieć, że żaden kucyk nie ośmieli się tu zajrzeć. One żyły zastraszone. :Spike: Obyś miała rację. :Twilight Sparkle: Też na to liczę. :Rainbow Dash: A ty na co się gapisz? Tak też myślałam. :Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Mamy się zachowywać naturalnie. :Rainbow Dash: No właśnie! :Applejack: A może lepiej utrzymaj kryształowe kucyki z dala od zastępczego serca, zabawiając je pokazami sprawności. :Rainbow Dash: Aaa. Kiedy zobaczą, co potrafi Rainbow Dash, to od razu im się poprawi humor. :odlatuje :Rainbow Dash: Dalej, rycerzu Fluttershy. Czas na potyczkę. :Applejack: No i jak leci. Dobra zabawa? :Kryształowy Kucyk: Najlepsza od ponad 1000 lat. :Applejack: To świetnie! Trzeba odnowić ducha jedności, żeby naładować Kryształowe Serce. Tak? :Kryształowy Kucyk: Chciałabym je zobaczyć przed ceremonią. Minęło tyle lat. :Applejack: Ooo, rozumiem, ale... zaczyna się robić gorąco. Na pewno dobrze ci zrobi kryształowy nektar. :kucyk odchodzi następny :Applejack: Yyy, jadłeś już królewskie placuszki? Według tradycyjnego przepisu. Musisz spróbować. Ee, zaraz się zaczną potyczki rycerskie. To trzeba zobaczyć. Śpiesz się, Twilight. Kryształowe kucyki są okropnie ciekawskie. :Twilight Sparkle: Musi gdzieś tu być! Nie ma wyjścia. :odsłania kawałek dywanu :Twilight Sparkle: Nawet nie próbuj, Spike. Rozkaz Celestii. :Sparkle przypomina sobie, co Księżniczka Celestia jej mówiła i pokazywała :Księżniczka Celestia: Gdy w królestwie zapanuje nadzieja i miłość, będzie to z korzyścią dla całej Equestrii. Jeśli zwyciężą strach i nienawiść, będzie źle. :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne! :Spike: Co?! Znalazłaś?! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, bo to wcale nie jest zamek Sombry. :Spike: Nie mieszkał tu, kiedy był u władzy? :Twilight Sparkle: Mieszkał, ale zamek wyglądał inaczej. :rzuca zaklęcie na kryształ się zamek :Spike: Łoł. Gdzieś ty się tego nauczyła? :Twilight Sparkle: Taka mała sztuczka autorstwa Celestii. Zostań tutaj. :Spike: Skoro nalegasz. Widzisz, co tam jest na dole? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze nie. Nie wiem, jak głęboki jest ten loch. :kryształ i spuszcza go na dół :Twilight Sparkle: Spike?! :Spike: Tak? :Twilight Sparkle: Wyjrzysz na dwór? :Król Sombra: Kryształowe Serce! :Spike: Nie jest dobrze. Księżniczka Cadance coraz bardziej opada z sił. :biegnąc potknęła się i spadła na sam dół :Spike: Twilight, jesteś cała? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. No co jest? :otworzyć drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Przestań...się ruszać! Spike, to chyba tutaj. :Księżniczka Celestia: A ty co tu robisz? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem. Otworzyłam drzwi.. :Księżniczka Celestia: Teraz już idź! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale dokąd? :Księżniczka Celestia: Wszystko mi jedno. Zawaliłaś test, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie rozumiem. Test?! :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie dość, że nie przeniesiesz się na wyższy etap studiów, w ogóle nie będziesz się dłużej uczyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja...Nie mówiłaś, że jeśli nawalę, to przestaniesz mnie uczyć. :Księżniczka Celstia: Doprawdy?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale, co ja pocznę? :Spike: Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Wiem, że nie miałem schodzić, ale tyle to trwało, że zacząłem się martwić, a ty tu stałaś gapiąc się w ścianę. Wołałem cię, a ty nie reagowałaś. Na co się gapiłaś? No bo, to tylko ściana. Ponyville, ale co ja tu... Nie, nie odsyłaj mnie. Proszę, Twilight. Nie odsyłaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Czarna magia Króla Sombry. To drzwi do najgorszych koszmarów. :Spike: Byłaś w domu. Mówiłaś, że już mnie nie chcesz. Odsyłałaś mnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz, że to nigdy się nie stanie. Nigdy cię nie odeślę i nie obleję tego testu. :Spike: Co tam jest?! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, schody. Bardzo długie schody. Może lepiej chodź ze mną. :Król Sombra: Muhahaha. :rycerski dopinguje Pie trąbi w skrzydłówkę :Fluttershy: Aaa. Czy nie ma jakiegoś innego kucyka, który by z tobą stanął za mnie? :Rainbow Dash: Los calutkiego królestwa zależy od tego, czy zapewnimy kucykom dość rozrywki, ale no cóż, jeżeli o nic dla ciebie nie znaczy. Och. Dobra, dobra. Odpuszczę ci następnym razem, ale tylko odrobinę. Długo pracowałam nad swoją sławą. :Spike: A jeśli to są wciąż jego czary? Robi drzwi, które prowadzą do koszmarów, może zrobić schody, które nie mają końca. :Twilight Sparkle: Chodź tu do mnie. Łoł. :rozdaje kapelusze kucykom :Rarity: Powoli kończy mi się materiał do wyplatania dalszych rzeczy. Właśnie zrobiłam kapelusz z trzech kawałków siana i słomki. Wyszedł mi nieźle, ale wiesz. :Applejack: Musimy zrobić wszystko, aby zabawić kucyki. Księżniczka jest coraz słabsza. Nie może sama jedna chronić całego państwa. Nic się nie martw. Kucyki napędzą Kryształowe Serce, kiedy przyjdzie czas i jej magia nie będzie potrzebna. :Pinkie Pie: Niech ten czas już może przyjdzie, bo długo tak nie wytrzymam. :Kryształowe Serce wychodzi na jaw :Kryształowy Kucyk: To nie jest prawdziwe serce. :Rarity: Oczywiście, że nie. Prawdziwe serce... :Applejack: ...jest w drodze. :Rarity: Zamierzałam powiedzieć „w czyszczeniu”, żeby zyskać na czasie. :Applejack: No tak. :Król Sombra: Muhahhaha. Kryształowe Serce! :Twilight Sparkle: Kułam zaklęcia grawitacyjne myśląc, że będą na teście! I proszę! Okazały się w sam raz. :wpada w pułapkę :Twilight Sparkle: Serce! Gdzie jest kryształ? :Spike: Tutaj. Sam się do mnie przyturlał. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ruszaj się. Nie podchodź do mnie bliżej. Byłam niemądra. Tak chciałam je zdobyć. A przecież wiedziałam, co się dzieje. :Spike: Musisz się stamtąd wydostać. Musisz zanieść serce Księżniczce Cadance. Jeżeli nie, oblejesz test Celestii. :Twilight Sparkle: Król Sombra zaczął atak na królestwo. W każdej chwili może dopaść kucyki, Księżniczkę Cadance, mego brata i przyjaciół. A ja nawet nie wiem, jak się stąd wydostać. Ty będziesz musiał zanieść serce na jarmark. :Spike: Ja?! Ale Twilight... :Twilight Sparkle: Leć! :Spike: Ale... :Twilight Sparkle: Leeć! :Applejack: Nie martwcie się o nic, Kryształowe Kucyki. Kryształowe Serce będzie tu za chwilę. :Rarity: Nie wiem, czy one ci uwierzyły. :Applejack: Ja sama sobie nie wierzę. :Sombra wdziera się do królestwa :Kryształowy kucyk: On wrócił. Nie zniosę tego. Aaachh! Król Sombra! :Król Sombra: Moi kryształowi niewolnicy. :Spike: Hej, słyszycie mnie? :Rarity: Spike?! :Spike: Mam Kryształowe Serce! :Król Sombra: Ono jest moje! :Rarity: Spike, uważaj! :Cadance łapie serce i Spike'a :Kryształowy Kucyk: Patrzcie, kryształowa pani! :Księżniczka Cadance: Oto Kryształowe Serce! Niech zapanują miłość i jasność, by Król Sombra nie powrócił. :Król Sombra: Co?! Nie, nie! Dość! Nieeeee! :Sombra rozpada się na kawałki :Twilight Sparkle: Dobra robota! :aplauz :Rarity: Och, szkoda, że to nie na stałe. Widziałyście, jak mi błyszczała grzywa? :Applejack: Dobre rzeczy są lepsze, gdy zdarzają się rzadko. :Shining Armor: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Po raz kolejny wybawiasz mnie z kłopotów. To trochę krępujące. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ja cię z nich wybawiłam, tylko Spike. :Shining Armor: To tylko test. Możesz go powtórzyć. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, czy będzie druga szansa. :Spike: Och, trzymaj się bracie. Musisz być silny... dla Twilight. :Księżniczka Celestia: Co za widok. :Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę dałam z siebie wszystko. Wszystko na nic. :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight, z tego co wiem, Spike przyniósł Księżniczce Kryształowe Serce, bo ty nie wiedziałaś, jak szybko zdołasz wydostać się z wieży. Nie chciałaś ryzykować przyszłości mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa, żeby ratować swoją własną. Wolę uczennicę, która rozumie słowo „poświęcenie”, od takiej, która dba tylko o swoje interesy. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy to znaczy... :Celestia potakuje głową :Spike: Oblała go... Oooh, weź się w garść, stary. Dla Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja zdałam!!! :The Success Song :Spike: Tak, od razu wiedziałem, że się uda. :i napisy końcowewymienia ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu